Homestuck: The Tales Of The Forgotten
by bladex454
Summary: OCStuck, you can't remember anything not even your name, when a mysterious man who seems to know you says that he can help by telling you stories you listen and begin to recover yours...and others memories.


_Bladex454 here, ER is currently on hold while I work on this and Summer School, I am a bleeding genius right? Lesson kids don't be like me. Anyways I had an idea a while back (based on a RP I had and Dark Souls) about a story that slowly tells itself, there is already an end answer but you have to come to the conclusion yourself. This first chapter is going to be winging it but I have some idea of where I want to end up. Also I am typing on my iPad so this is gonna take awhile. Welp the fun begins. Wish me luck. Oh yeah, OCStuck with little canon character involvement. _

* * *

Disclaimer #1 (The Beginninininining) I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK.

* * *

You slowly awaken soft sheets caressing your body, for some reason your head hurts badly. It suddenly comes to your attention that you can't remember your name. You look around and realize your in a dark room, no windows or obvious lights. However you do notice a darkened doorframe, like a shadow in a hallway.

After a minute or so someone walks in, it appears to be a male wearing a red jacket with white trim, blue jeans that have seen better days and red shoes, his skin was grayed with relatively small horns a midst his Spokane fluffy hair. A deadpan expression formed by his mouth he kinda looks pissed for no detectable reason. A name floats to your name but you can't really grasp it, Ca? Co? Oh well your drop it.

He notices you looking at him and smiles a bit seeming slightly less pissed than before it was a soft familiar smile, one might even say fatherly and walks over to you pulling a chair you didn't notice from the end of the room, you try to say something but all that comes out is a squeak.

"Ah Your Awake! Hello There, My Name Is C{^%^= M%{#. Huh That Didn't Work, Oh Well. I Am Here To Tell You A Story. Now I Could Straight Out Tell It But Where Is The Fun In That? No No No, I Am Sorry But From Here On Out You Will Have To Use Your Brain. Now This Story Will Be Divided Into Different Parts, Different Views, And Even Different Worlds...But If I Have Ever Learned Anything Before In My Life. It's That Everything Is Connected. Let's Begin Shall We?"

You try to object but he continues anyway...

"It All Began In A Different, World A Different Era, A Different Time..."

You look over in interest and finally manage the will to speak, your voice is raspy and your throat is dry. "Actually, I don't really want to hear this," you vaguely recall this mans stories to be long and overtly complicated. Wait...how did you know that?

"Really? I Know a Your Memory Is Acting Up." He tries to put up a facade but you can tell he was slightly disappointed by your less then willingness to listen to his story. However you cared less you wanted to know how he knew that you were having difficulties with your memory. "H-how did you know that?" You ask tentatively.

"Simple Really" he said looking smug as hell, "Paradox Space, You Told Me Awhile Ago That I Helped You With Your Memory.

"What's Paradox Space? It sounds familiar but I can't completely recall it.." He looks at you a bit strangely, like you just asked where babies come from. "Well Since This Going To Be A Prominent Point In The Stories Might As Well Be Done With It." There is a short pause like he's trying to simplify something complex.

"So You Know How There Is Multiple Solar Systems In Galaxy And Multiple Galaxies In A Universe?" You nod and roll your eyes, this was an obvious fact that even children knew. "Well Paradox Space Is Filled With Essentially Unlimited Universe And Associated Time Lines, Also The Bubbles." You try to comprehend how anything can be that massive he let's you think for a bit before continuing.

"Now All These Realities Interact With Each other Through Dream Bubbles, Where We Are Located Now." He says that line a bit morbidly, his eyes seemed darkened and he looks kind of depressed. Some old wound you guess. "Dream Bubbles Are Where You Go When...You Go... Or You Sleep When Your Dream Self Has Died. It's A Land Governed By Memories."

You start to get a basic understanding but you feel a pang of horror in your gut, he just implied that you had died. He was now smiling this sickly sweet smile he also seemed somewhat aged , as if he were an old person looking back on some past mistake.

"So You Ready For The First Story?" He asked this time, somewhat gently.

You feel resolute to hear this out, you really want those memories back.

"Yeah" You say, determination flooding your mind

"Okay Then Like I Said. It All Began On A Different World, A Different Time There Once Was A Girl Named Sara. She Had A Troubled Life, A Best Friend, And Was A Hero."

* * *

_Annnnnnd scene, So that formed its way into being the prologue. Next chapter we hear about the girl named Sara and her connection to 'you'. Just give me a bit to think this through and the next chapter should be up relatively soon. I realized ER was stunted and delayed but I feel I can do this more consistently. Well more on this later and remember to review, they help._


End file.
